Haunted Number
by HeavenlySwirl
Summary: The number ten was hers and so as his.


So, I dedicate this fanfic to the lovely Scintazzle, Shubhs, e1nav57, FruitySmell and Sorceress2000.

* * *

**Haunted Number**

-by HeavenlySwirl

It was the number ten.

10. One and zero.

The number that came after nine.

It was written in the universal language with the letters t, e, and n.

And in the Arabic system of writing, it compromised of the binary digits of one and zero,

In numerology, it was one of the numbers that signified perfection.

So what was up with the number 10 all this time?

Ten out of ten was her aim in her archery team. She never missed to place in the top 10 of their batch. Her favorite days were the 10th day of the month, because she kept on insisting that something always good happen to her on those days. Her western zodiac sign, Pisces, could be altered to create the number ten.

The said number was also present in her locker number, student number, combinations and account passwords (most likely).

It simply meant that the number 10 was her lucky number and it was always present in her life.

Evident the most on the _ten strokes_ needed to write her name in Katakana.

Heaven, her name is _Tenten._

* * *

It didn't stop there, however.

He too, Hyuga Neji, had the number ten in his life.

Whenever he woke up 20 minutes before his alarm of 5:30am everyday, it read 5:10 on the clock. His wristwatch, had a mind of its own- when he looked at it, it was like a curse that he read it always as 10 minutes before, after and on the time.

Of course, it was a known fact that the same hour can be seen twice a day.

Twice.

10:10 am and 10:10 pm would make his eye twitch every time.

Every single times two time.

A one-time occurrence would include:

"Neji!" Naruto panted as he entered the classroom. "Sorry I'm late by…" He looked at the wall clock hanging at the end of the room. "10 minutes!"

The Hyuuga stopped himself from twitching visibly.

* * *

On calculations that he needed to do on school works and on Saturdays when he helped his uncle in their company, ironically the needed values were, starts and ends with 10.

An issued 10 million check for the latest project, 10 newly hired employees, 10 business agreements and the like.

The craziest situation sited was, "Neji, could you check my calculations?" The dear bun-haired girl asked.

He looked over it and clicked the numbers on the calculator and lucky her, she was right.

The result was 10.7.

He deadpanned and returned her notebook with a nod and a grunt.

10 was present and the person who needed his help was _Tenten._

* * *

And of course, as common was the number… his sanity was on the brink of insanity. The haunted number could be seen everywhere. Everywhere.

At one trip he had with his mother, they passed by a sign of 10 kilometer per hour and he just shook his head, smilingly.

_Brrr. _He felt the vibration of his mobile phone, a text from her.

He sighed, why was it that whenever he received a message-a text or a pm, he always managed to see the number 10 before reading it?

'_This girl is making me insane.' _He thought as he replied to her text with, "Alright, Ten."

And as he reviewed the conversation, he counted up to ten letters.

* * *

Maybe, he was getting a little bit paranoid, but there was some possibility that it haunted him for a sole reason.

He liked her, and he was denying it to his peers.

No, more to it- loved her, and he badly needed to confess.

So he did the next thing that would stop all this paranoia.

He told her how he felt about her.

He counted up to ten before breathing the ten words that he had wanted to say all this time.

"I have fallen deeply in love with you, Sarutobi Tenten."

It was an outcome of smiles, a tear here and there and a loving hug on his birthday at 10:10pm.

The next day, he told her everything. And of course, he never missed the fact that he Hyuuga Neji had his name spelled in the universal language with 10 letters and his birthday adding up to the number 10, and that he met her at age 10 and became her boyfriend 10 years later.

The number ten was hers and so as his.

It was fate, they were clearly meant to be together.

* * *

_….and the story ended in 10 words._

_This is a similar happening to my life, nowadays. Hyuga Neji's point of view is mine. Although, it's not the number 10… but I did get the answer 10.7 when I calculated my friend's assignment yesterday._

_10.7-17 and he was sitting beside me._

_A crazy happening was when I bought a sanitizer at a boutique in our neigborhood… "How much is it?"_

_17 pesos and then I heard the owner calling out his name to a child._

_Meant to be? Ugh, that's his birthday number. We were at an eatery outside of school and our older male friend, he and I were like:_

_Friend: How come Sir didn't notice her error? *sigh* He noticed mine. *this guy copied from me*_

_Him: Well, it's her lucky day._

_Me: June 17 eh, *pogi / gun sign under my chin* That's my dA anniversary, 3 years yeah!_

_Him: dA?_

_Me: deviantArt._

_Friend: Are we even asking about it?_

_Me: No, I just wanted to say it._

_Him: Hah, that's my birthday…_

_Friend: I'm not asking you about it._

_Him: I just wanted to say it._

_And the horror when I realized it. Jeez. That's also my lucky number you know._

_Our friends tease us. Meant to be?_

_I don't care even if some portions of my stories are coming to life because of him._

_I need to get this off my chest in some way. 717 tweets, 17 is screaming off the TV, and we're both freakin' 17 year old-I'm supposedly born on 17th of April but his… 17 on…_

_That's why I can't update. I'm having issues. His name is featured on the home page / upper part of this webpage. Get it? I don't know how you'll miss it, it's a common name. Guess if you want. While writing this, I even saw a post from him._

_/annoyed to death/ You don't know how much I want to cuss out. AGH. _

_*This is my last edit, I saw 7,117 WORDS. So blah blah... add... add.../killmenowplease/_


End file.
